tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Perran Penhallow
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , Lavenham, Suffolk, England |blood status = Half-Blood |marital = Married |Age = |Alias = |Title = * * * * (second class, for breakthroughs in charms and ) * (on the subject of charms, as well as novels in the high fantasy genre) |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Perry (nickname) * Per (nickname) * Supernova |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5'5" |hair = Brunet |eyes = Greeny blue |skin = Tanned |family = * Magnus Eriksson (husband) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (wife) * Austol Penhallow II (brother) * Rowen Narayan (sister-in-law) * Igraine Penhallow II (niece) * Ignace Penhallow (nephew) * Jowan Penhallow (father) † * Igraine Penhallow (née MacAbhra) (mother) † * Kenver Penhallow (paternal grandfather) † * Iona Penhallow (née Yaxley) (paternal grandmother) * Adeline Penhallow (née Chevalier) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Austol Penhallow I (paternal great-grandfather) † * Keneder Penhallow (paternal uncle) † * (paternal aunt, by marriage, formerly) * Dean Thomas (paternal cousin) * Lowenna Penhallow (paternal aunt) * Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow) (paternal aunt, estranged) † * Rodrick Hawthorn (uncle by marriage, estranged) * Castor Hawthorn (cousin) * Delphinus Hawthorn (cousin) * Rigel Hawthorn (cousin, estranged) * Orion Hawthorn (cousin, estranged) * Leda Hawthorn (cousin, estranged) * Morwenna Malfoy (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Abraxas Malfoy (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Lucius Malfoy II (cousin, once removed) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (second cousin) * Talitha Prewett (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Lyra Rosier (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Domitius Malfoy (cousin, once removed) * Aislyn Awley (cousin-in-law, once removed) * Robin Awley (second cousin) * Eliza Awley (second cousin) * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Atticus Rookwood (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * (cousin, once removed) * Alexander Rookwood (second cousin) * Odette Rookwood (second cousin) * Atticus Rookwood (second cousin) * Rowena Ravenclaw (ancestor, supposedly) * Extended Penhallow family (paternal relatives) * Anton Eriksson (father-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (brother-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (sister-in-law) * Sabina Tepes (sister-in-law) |Animagus = |Boggart = A raincloud, at first small, which slowly but steadily expands to fill the entire room he's in, eventually becoming a thick black, all-consuming fog. |jukebox = Dust in the Wind (Kansas) |Wand = , 11", , carved with Celtic knot pattern that matches his brothers, this wand is slightly more intricate than its lookalike, with each rope of the Celtic knot having tiny writing running through them. |Patronus = |House = Ravenclaw |Loyalty = * Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Ravenclaw * Order of the Phoenix * Muggle-Born Network (smuggler) * Penhallow Family * MacAbhra Family |job = * Author on the topic of * High-fantasy author |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} Perran "Perry" Keneder Eriksson (né Penhallow), , (born ) is an , born to Jowan and Igraine Penhallow (née MacAbhra) in the picturesque town of Lavenham in Suffolk. He is also the younger brother of Artie Penhallow. Perran's a by trade, specialising in as well ass imple . He's an avid user of , having learnt it just out of shire curiosity. In later life he writes books, on both charms (usually pertaining to those he's created) as well as high fantasy novels. Focusing on the later with spell creation being primarily a hobby. Perran was raised primarily by his grandmother, Iona Penhallow, from the age of five after nearly all of their family was killed over the course of the . First it had been Perran's grandfather, then his mother, soon after his uncle, and then finally (near the end of the war) his father; all were murdered over the course of the war. His brother had ended up being the eldest male family member at age eleven. These beginnings were only the start of the various tragedies that would prove to mar the young boy's life. He attended between the years and , like most of his family before him he was placed in at his sorting. From early on in his schooling he showed tremendous promise in a range of subjects with being a particular strong point, however his grades didn't always match his teachers expectations in earlier years. Somewhat of a dreamer, he tended toward wandering off into specific portions of subjects he found interesting rather than necessarily what was going to be or were currently in the exams. During his time at , Perran was relatively quiet. Considered fairly weird by most of his classmates, he had few friends for the first two years of his schooling, spending most of his time with his nose buried in a book (often with several others on the go). A contrast to his elder brother, who'd always been very popular. Perry never even tried out for the house team, despite being a fair . He eventually accumulated several friends in his own house as well as others, usually through random chance because of his general social awkwardness. One of these friends was Lara Coburn, and by their fourth year their best friend status had developed into a romance. His other friends were Cedric, Castor and Pippin. Tragically, in the summer of , Perran's girlfriend, Lara was involved in a fatal traffic accident in the early hours of the , on her way back from attending a wedding. Lara suffered head trauma and died instantly, with Perran being informed some hours after in the morning. He had attended the wedding as Lara's plus one, having home after they parted ways, while Lara set off home via car, meaning Perry had seen Lara only hours before news of her death reached him, which only added to the feeling of unreality when he was eventually informed by his grandmother. Perran spent the whole in a hazy state of loss and confusion surrounding his girlfriend's sudden death. It was still hard to believe, and it was made only stranger by her absence at school, they'd always been there together, and now he was there, but she wasn't. He still had most of his friends, and even the friend he'd expected not to see, Castor (who'd been in the year before him), he'd actually ended up seeing, something still seemed cold and desolate about Hogwarts for the first few months. Someone who helped him though this was Magnus Eriksson, a boy who befirended him while he was miking the star chart spell. Mags had the uncanny ability to cheer up Perry practically no matter what. Tragedy would strike Perran again, however, toward the end of this year, when his friend Cedric (one of the Hogwarts champions) died at the hand of a follower of Voldemort. This meant not only had Perran lost someone important to him again, but the war that had taken so many of his loved ones in his early life had been re-started. Like most people, Perran was scared of the coming war, knowing that more people he loved would likely die, and afraid that he would lose the few family members he had left. Perran is a member of the Penhallow family and the MacAbhra family Biography Early Life Perran "Perry" Keneder Eriksson (né Penhallow), (born ) is an , born to Jowan and Igraine Penhallow (née MacAbhra) in the picturesque town of Lavenham in Suffolk. He is also the younger brother of Artie Penhallow. Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Death of Lara Triwizard Tournament Meeting Magnus Death of Cedric Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Meeting Ramona Battle of Liliput Capture and Escape Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Writing His Books Charms High-Fantasy Spell Invention as a Hobby Etymology Trivia References Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Penhallow Family Category:MacAbhra Family Category:Yaxley Family Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Prefect Category:Prefect Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Head Boy Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Spell Inventors Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Authors Category:Fiction Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:High-Fantasy Author Category:Fantasy Writers Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Auberon Fans Category:Weird Sisters Fan Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Quidditch Players Category:Casual Quiddicth Player Category:Good at Charms Category:Good at Wandless Magic Category:Charms Author Category:Order of Merlin Category:Order of Merlin Second Class Category:Good at Astronomy Category:Ravenclaw Head Boy Category:Charms Inventors Category:Llyr Nyx fan Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Autistic